To Take Over The World
by itsraininggummybears237
Summary: "Miss Granger, will you assist the most brilliant man in the world in the downfall of an old coot with too much power?" His deep, velvety voice sings in my ear. "Will you assist me Miss Granger, or would you like to walk away..." His lips twist into a smirk against my neck, he already knows my response. AU
1. Doomed From The Start

**Hello everybody! I will state right now that this is a very AU fic and that there will be magic but not in a way that you expect. I will also state the disclaimer for this story: I swear on my best friend's life that I do not own the wonderful characters that J.K. Rowling created. Reviews make me smile no matter the length. And there is a hidden quote in every chapter so I encourage you to, if you find it, tell me and I will accept a quote for a future chapter or a spectacular idea you have. On with the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter One: Doomed From The Start

* * *

"Come on Mione! Hurry up, we want to get there early so we can set up the pranks in the first year cabins!" Ron shrieks over-excitedly. Rolling my eyes I quicky grab my well-loved copy of The Field Of Equations Of Grativitation off of my pristine white bookshelf. I run down the stairs taking two at a time and dart out the dark wood door with a "Love you mum and dad!"

I dash across the lawn and into Harry's shiny black Aston Martin. "Aye mate what took you so long?" Ron asks annoyed. "I know you're a girl but not a complete girl." I glower at him but his mouth keeps on running from the passenger seat. Harry starts driving. "I know you are glaring at me right now Mione but you know how them girls strut around half naked and wear so much perfume you can smell it three kilometers away." Harry chuckles loudly and I see Ron's red locks fly as he turns his head sharply to Harry. "You both know I am right." He says prissily. I reach into my maroon duffle and grab my bottle of Chanel number 29, or something like that. I lean forward and spritz Ronald a few times and then lean back into my seat as Harry's laughter turns uncontrollable and Ron sputters loudly.

"You should know by now Ronald, to not comment about a girl's perfume." I tsk at him and return the bottle to my bag, smiling lightly. I block out their familiar idiodicy and gently open my book by Einstein. Did you know he was a kleptomaniac? When I was about nine and I just found that out, I entered a stage where I was an uncontrollable stealer. My parents did not find out for a year and three days until they caught me taking a book I really wanted about time travel but they would not let me get because we were already buying fifteen other books. I was grounded from the book store for six months after that. Those were a dark, dark, dark six months of my life.

I smirk to myself and my mind narrows down to the equations of gravitation.

I am sharpley pulled out of book world and back to harsh reality by Ron's horrendous singsong voice yelling "We're here! We're here! We're back to Hoggy-Hoggy-Hogwarts!", and them both jumping out of the car and proceding to drag me out also.

"For goodness sake boys, calm down!" I yell but a wide grin creeps onto my face as I look ahead at the familiar elaborate wonder of log towers. They giggle in a very un-sixteen year old male manner and grab all of our bags then run to the canoes. I mentally ask myself 'How the hell did I become friends with them?', and run after tweedles dee and dum. We all climb into a canoe and they start paddling at an inhumane speed. There is a giant lake that you have to cross before you enter the actual camp's campus. It is very deep and has a disturbing shade of murk to it.

"Did you guys eat my secret stash of Godiva chocolate this morning while I was sleeping?" I ask knowingly. "Yes we did Hermione. It was rather delishious and you are terrible at hiding things." Harry states.  
"Siriously Harry?" They both chuckle. "Yes I am Sirius Hermione." They erupt into mad laughter and I giggle lightly. Sirius Black is Harry's slightly mad godfather. His parents died when he was a year old, by a serial killer known as Voldemort. They eventually caught the guy and learned that he was a psychopath. But who could not have figured that out already? It is a very touchy subject for Harry so we do not talk about it lot.

Eventually (in three minutes) we reach the other side of the lake and we all climb out of the boat. Some more gracefully then others considering Ron fell out face first then abruptly stood up and silenced Harry and I's laughter with a murderous glare.

"Okay we have one and a half hours before the firsties arrive so Harry and I are gonna go 'fix the place up'!" Ron then sprints off and Harry gives me a quick brotherly peck on the cheek then runs after Ron. Boys will be boys, I smile and start up the steep hill to the log castle. I wonder were Ron's sister and one of my only girl friends is. She is usually with us because of her not-so-well hidden major crush on Harry. Poor girl has had it for him sice she was 7.

It takes me a few minutes to reach the prefects cabin. It sits close to the coach's cabins high up on the hill overlooking the forbidden forest. You can see the beautiful sunrises and sunsets easily and I love being close the coach's cabins just in case they require assistance. I enter the cedar house and walk up the spiral staircase to my new room. It is really quite grand with a fluffy golden bed and a bookcase that takes up a whole wall. Harry must have dropped my luggage off because my maroon duffle and suitcases lay in a heap at the end of the bed. I decide to put everything away now and it takes me forty minutes to do so. To freshen up I walk into the butterscotch decorated bathroom, reapply my pomegranite chapstick and brush my soft brown curls. Then I leave my cabin and walk toward the main one.

I enter the main cabin where all the coaches will be. Every summer I visit each of the coaches. For no particular reason I tell myself but Harry and Ron say it is because I am a teachers pet. I just enjoy being respected by people who think themselves my superiors. Anyway Ginny, Ron's only sister, said that there was supposed to be a new male volleyball coach. I love the red-head to death but the girl gets so absorbed in gossip and rumors. Apparently this guy is tall, dark, and handsome. The only thing I find handsome is a yummy book about relativity or Oliver Wood. But books are slighty more delishious, and grandmum's chocolate chip cookies.

I throw open the cedar wood doors and strut into the lobby. Lucy, the makeup pancake receptionist, nods dully in my direction as I walk firstly to my favorite coach, McGonnagal's office. I knock politely on the door and her stern voice yells for me to enter. I open the door and walk across the brightly lit room to her desk.

"Ah . How lovely to see you again." She says kindly. I smile brilliantly and say sweetly "It is very enchanting to see you also coach McGonnagal."  
"How was the school year? You will be entering your final year this fall, yes?"  
"My year was spectacular and I will be entering my last year." She nods slowly, " I hope you will be helping out with the first year volleyball class again on Tuesdays and Thursdays?" Last summer I helped her manage the firsties. I was thinking about doing it again this year, and why not?  
"Yes I will be helping out again if that is okay with you." A rare smile creeps onto her slightly wrinkled face. "Devine. Have you heard that we have a new volleyball coach?" I nod, "You will want to ask him if it is okay. I have moved to coaching softball. His office is were Coach. Merrythoughts used to be. Be careful he is known for being a bit... relentless, but nothing you can not handle. See you at supper ."  
"Goodbye coach Mcgonnagal." I say brightly and exit the room, closing the door gently behind me. I wonder what she ment by relentless and why she had a slight frown on her face as she said it. Like sub coach Dumbledore would allow head coach Dippet to hire a sociopath.

I walk down the hall and take a right. Standing in front of me is the door leading to the new coach's office. I knock swiftly three times and unconciously pull my curly hair over my left shoulder. The door suddenly flies open and reveals a very tall man in his early twenties. His cold silver eyes asses me for a few seconds then he opens his mouth and a deep sauve voice escapes, "Good afternoon Miss. I believe we have not met. What is your name?" Well is he not a gentleman? I smile elegantly and turn on my good student charm. "Hello. I am Hermione Granger. It is a pleasure to meet you." He takes my hand in his own icy one and gently kisses my hand. Shivers run up my arm. He softy lets go and my hand falls back to my side. Yup, total gentleman. The world could use more of them in it. "Coach Tom Riddle. It is a pleasure indeed Miss Granger." His cool eyes twinkle darkly as his sharp features twist into a warm smile.

"And what is the reason, may I inquire, behind our enchanting aquantince?" He asks with a single, sculpted, dark eyebrow raising. "I used to assist the first years in volleyball on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Coach McGonnagal told me to ask you about resuming it this year since you now instruct it." I say smoothly and bite my lip. He crosses his white oxford clad arms and gives me a once over. I hope that he agrees, I have a disturbing fascination with him right now. A true gentlemen in a world of animals.

"I do not see why not. You seem to be a rather... delightful girl and I have heard high regards of you from all the other coaches. Excluding Coach Snape for some unfathomable reason." I do a very demented happy dance in my head. But, outward I allow my only sign of joy to be a small gracious curve of my red lips. Coach Snape has been out to get me ever since first year when I kept adding insightful comments to his lecture about beginning lacrosse.

"Wonderful I look forward to it. I guess I should head to dinner now, I love the butter rolls." I say brightly. He chuckles elegantly and brushes a wave of dark hair behind his ear. "The butter rolls are quite captivating. See you at dinner Miss Granger." He smiles regaly and dissappears behind the large door.

I stroll towards the great hall. I wonder how Harry and Ron will like him? They will probably dislike him, being the stag and jack russel terriors they are. But I love them both (suprisingly). There are already a lot of people filling into the great hall so I quicken my pace. I really do love those butter rolls.

I throw open the doors and step into the warm dinner hall. The ceiling is painted deep blue and strung with tiny white lights, similar to a night sky. I walk to the long table on the far left, smiling and greeting people on the way.

"Hey Hermione!" The boys chorus as I sit gracefully between Ron and Seamus.  
"Hello boys!" I cheerfuly say as a smile lightens my face. I serve myself some roast beef, green beans and 4 butter rolls which I start to butter as the first years walk in. Thirty new eyes wander around the hall as head coach Dippet rises and clings his glass loudly. All eyes turn to him as he clears his throat obnoxiously. "Good evening everyone. I would like to start out by welcoming the new volleyball coach, Mr Riddle." He pauses as coach Riddle rises elegantly and everyone claps. The boys clap politely whilst glaring and the girls clap vigorously while hooting. I clap modestly and Coach Riddle scans the hall. His molten silver orbs land on me and a small smirk creeps onto his face as he nods then sits back down. I smile in his direction and Ginny leans across the table and whispers in my ear slyly "You are so explaining to me about why that yummy man just smirked at you. I want full details." She leans back and winks at me while I give her an exasperated look.

"Just remember to stay out of the forbidden forest and please, nobody feed the giant squid. Our head boy and girl this year are Draco Malfoy of slytherin house and Hermione Granger of gryffindor." The hall erupts into applause and everybody around me shouts congragulations while mauling me in hugs. I smile brightly but my chest tightens at the fact that I have to be heads along with Malfoy. He is the most vile arrogant playboy and he has been our rival since first year. Not to mention the house dispute.

"Now on with the sorting! Anderson, Cheryl!" A sickly pale girl walks up to the front and takes a seat on a the stool. The Sorting Hat begins it's ridiculous song,

"Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

I know what you are thinking. What? How can it sing? Well there are seven magic wonders in the world I am sure you have never heard of. Objects with rare abilities that are unimaginable to the average human mind. The hat is one of the known three and it resides here in grand old Hogwarts.

After all the kids are sorted everybody continues eating and chatting. But I feel a pair of eyes on my back, so I turn around slowly to see Malfoy smirking at me in all of his albino glory. I smile brightly and mouth sarcasticly, "I can not wait for the fun this year will bring." He throws his hands up and gives me mock-jazz hands. I wink flirtashiously and return to my meal.

Across the table Ginny gives me a sexy puppy dog face, which I know is the face she makes whenever I argue with Malfoy, and Harry, whom is sitting next to her and just so happens to be looking at her, sprays his pumpkin juice out onto Ron and starts choking madly. Everyone erupts into laughter around me. I giggle quite loudly and try to sop some the the juice off of Ron with a napkin. My effort is fruitless as it seems Harry was taking a rather large sip when he decided to shower Ron with the sticky liquid. "Aye mate what did you do that for?" Ron shouts and throws a spoonful of baked beans at Harry, which splash across his glasses. Everyone at our couragous table is roaring with laughter now. Harry, usually the more mature of the two, grabs a handful of mashed potatoes and launches it at Ron who moves and the starchy mush somehow ends up splatterd across Dean's face.

"Food fight!" Somebody yells and next thing I know food is flying faster than the speed of light down the table. I can hear the other houses snickering at us as I stand up steadily with a blank face. While inside my mind is in a blind rage. Suddenly a glob of dark gravy splatters across my face. The whole hall goes silent as I calmly wipe it off with my hand. Behind me Coach Riddle chuckles, I assume he was coming to stop the fight. I hear someone mutter "We are so dead."

"Was this really necassary fellow lions?" I start calmly, but I can feel a vein in my forehead throbbing. People shake their heads quickly and stare at me. "Did you all have a dying urge to rambunctiously launch edible material at eachother? Was it your life's purpose to cover your fellow housemate in mashed potatoes and gravy?" Malfoy interrupts loudly and arrogantly "I think Weaselbee's actual purpose in life is to launch food into his mouth like the lowly pig he is." I whip around and send him a quick smirk but my face converts back to a calm state as I trn back around.

"Although what Draco says is true," they all stare at me horrificly except Ginny who nods, "I believe that most of us are better than that. And I know everyone is excited so next time just try to contain your rowdy urges." I pause but everyone starts shouting again. "Silence!" Coach Riddle says icily and nods to me as everyone shuts up again. I say calmly with a slight smirk "Two weeks lunch duty and detention for all of gryffindor house. Excluding select few whom I saw not participating." Gryffindor erupts into shouts and protests again as sub coach Dumbledor rises and shouts "That will signal the end of supper. Prefects lead the way and have a lovely evening everyone. I hope you are all excited for the new camp year." Everybody quickly clears the hall. Oddly the slytherins all give me slighty respected looks. Ginny tells me to see her later and eventually everyone is gone except coach Riddle and I.

He strolls toward me and stops a foot away. "Lovely... speech this evening Miss Granger. I feel that you will be a very efficient head girl. Head coach Dippet wants you to visit his office tonight at ten o'clock sharp so you can be informed of your duties. And bring along Mr Malfoy. I look forward to this year." He says smoothly. I smirk and reply "Thank you coach Riddle. Have a lovely evening." He nods and strolls out the grand doors.

Well now my house loathes me. And I have to tell Ginny about meeting coach Riddle. Yay. I walk out of the cabin and into mine. The prefects lounging in the living room greet me. I smile and walk up to my room. I decide to tell Malfoy about the meeting when we actually have to go.

Flopping onto my plush bed I look at the grandfather clock across the room, 8:16. I strugglele to arrange my thoughts as I wait until the doomed meeting. What a lovely start to the summer.


	2. The Hidden Game

**Hi everybody! I normally will not write two chapters that take place in the same day unless required. The story's pace picks up around chapter 4 so please hang around until then. I will state write now that there is no romance between Draco and Hermione, just complex flirting. On with the second chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Hidden Game**

* * *

Groaning, I roll off of the bed. Time to wake up sleeping beauty. Admitted, he has his vile moments but he is a pretty good aquantince when I am not around my gryffindor's. Although he is still a monsterous playboy. I run to the bathroom to brush my hair again. That is the key to managing my bipolar hair, lots of brushing.

After deeming myself presentable I walk out of the room and bang on the door adjacent to mine. I hear groaning. I rap louder. More groaning. This time I kick the door. Even more groaning. A wicked smirk etches onto my face. Oh! I am a genius.

"Wake up Malfoy! If you do not come out right now I will sneak into your room tomorrow night and put pink dye in your shampoo! And I will string your lacy purple-" The door flies open and a pale hand clamps my mouth shut. Light grey eyes glare at me, so I smile innocently and then bite his hand.

"The hell Granger! There is no need to yell bloody murder outside my door at bloody 9:50 at night!" He whispers feroshiously. I raise an eyebrow and reply calmly, "Well we have to go visit Dippet and you were not coming out. I was being a good co-head and getting you, I could have gone by myself and said that you were busy with... things." He sighs and inside I hear whining.

"What do you have in there anyway? A chihuahua? And by the way Malfoy you are in your nightrobe." He rolls his eyes and throws me an arrogant smirk. "I know Granger." I sigh and say exasperatly, "Yes I know you know." He winks devilishly at me and says wickedly "And I know that you know, that I know that you know...how madly you are in love with me." I lower my eyelids in a seductive way and decide to play his little game. "Yes then you know that I know how...ravishing you appear right now." He walks cockily over to stand rather close to me. His smirk widens when I rest my hands on his sculpted shoulders. I lean up to whisper sassily in his ear "But we need to go to the meeting." He mock-pouts at me.

"Draco?" I say, "Maybe some pants?"  
He looks down at his legs as if noticing his outfit for the first time. Then he whips off his night robe leaving him in just his underwear. "Why? Do you find this" - he strikes a ridiculously provocative pose - "distracting?" I laugh and he struts back into his room only to reappear in the next five minutes fully dressed. "Like what ya see?" I roll my eyes and take his extended arm. "Yes I like what I see Malfoy." He smirks down at me in a knowing way and we stroll to Dippet's office.

When we arrive it seems as if Dipped senses our prescense, totally creepy, and yells to enter. We share a smirk and unlink arms as we stroll in. All the coaches are standing against the back wall and Dippet himself sits in a black office chair behind his desk. Malfoy and I stop in front of his desk and I fold my hands together behind my back. Although I swear I see Malfoy glance at Riddle with an unreadable face and the air around Riddle darkens ever so slightly. I shake it off though.

"I congragulate you both and I am sure you will make a fine set of heads." Dippet starts firmly but his face melts into a small smirk as be says, "And Miss Granger I thank you greatly for assisting in the handling of your house's disbehavior at supper." The other coaches chuckle except coach's Snape and Riddle, whom eerily nod their head approvingly at the exact same time. A soft blush warms my cheeks, I was worried about how they would react to that occurance. I try to keep my temper in check but it runs loose on occasion.

"Thank you. Malfoy and I are very excited about meeting your expectations as heads." I say smoothly. Beside me Malfoy smirks. "Great so to cover the basics you two will be in charge of all the other prefects and will host the weekly prefect meeting. As you both have been prefects before I do not need to worry the details and I am sure you are both capable of handling everything."

"This year," Dippet begins again dramaticly. "we will be hosting a ball for us, Camp Beauxbatons, and Camp Durmstrang. You both will come up with the theme, when it is, and are in charge of gathering everything needed." He smiles so wide you can see the gap inbetween his two front teeth. "That will be all." He nods sharply, stands up, and marches out of his office.

The rest of the coaches take no haste in hurrying out after the lively head coach, all except for Riddle. He remains completely still except for his eyes roaming over us. I shake off an unfamiliar flutter in my stomach and turn to Malfoy. He raises a pale blonde eyebrow and says mockingly "Ladies first." I smirk at him, "I know."

He frowns, "Go on then."

I smirk wider, "But there is someone in this room slightly more... womanly then I." He hesitates then breaks out into a grin and whispers not so quietly in my ear "Granger! I expected you to be the better of us! I can not believe that you already bedded someone on the first night, let alone the new prof-!" I whack him upside the head and glare daggers at him. He whimpers and gives me a mock-puppy dog pout.

"Well," I start in my bossy voice, "You are the one that owns a pair of lacey, sexy," He tries to grab me but I dart out of the way and stare calmy at him, "purple underwear. As you have raided my wardrobe before you know that I own nothing close to or of the sort." He hmmphs and storms out of the room with his nose high in the air.

A deep melodious chuckle echos throughout the small room. I whirl around to face coach Riddle. His utterly kissable lips- hold on there Granger his lips are so not utterly kissable- are twisted into an amused smirk. "I am deeply sorry you had to witness that coach Riddle. It is a heart-wrenching and utterly mind numbing to bear the secret of the one and only Draco Malfoy owning a pair of such..." a wicked smirk creeps onto my face, "crude undergarmets."

"No need to fret miss Granger. You will find that I am very good in the art of secret keeping." He purrs charmingly. "It was very...entertaining to watch." We share a look of twisted amusement and a warning light flashes across my mind. I do not know exactly what it is warning me agaisnt but I have a feeling that it has something to do with thhe well hidden sinister glint in his sterling eyes.

I glance at the clock,10:21. I need to get some sleep, I have a revenge-seeking angry house to deal with tomorrow. It seems as if he reads my thought as the words "Well, after such an eventful day I believe it would do us both some good to get some rest." glide from his lips. I nod, "Yes. I can not imagine what tomorrow will bring."

Coach Riddle inclines his head toward the door and I stroll out the door. He falls into step next to me at a polite distance. "I almost forgot to go over the details of your assistance." Coach Mcgonnagel never went over details, I just simply helped with whatever had to be done, which irked me because I like to know exactly what I am doing. Only on Harry, Ron, and I's little adventures do I like to be adventerous. So I how like how he is settling eveything before it is done. I nod and do not allow any sign of my admiration.

"Could I know your schedule?" He asks suavely. "Yes. I have lacrosse at seven, diving at eight, swimming at nine, volleyball at ten, lunch at eleven, and soccer at twelve." We continue walking as he thinks. Arriving at my cabin I stand to face him. Now that I pay attention to it he is probably around six foot three. He does not have that awkward slouch that most men have at that height. Coach Riddle has an elegant charisma that makes him seem even taller then he actually is.

A small smile plays at his lips as he pushes a dark lock behind an ear. "So, you could assist with the first through third years from two to five?" He states more than asks. "Sure." I say politely.

"Great, you would help demonstate with me and then give corrections and pointers. Would you be willing to do this daily?" I contemplate this in my head. Since I am not doing tennis and water polo this year I guess I could help everyday. And the more hours will look great for when I start applying to universities. "That sounds great but I do not want to intrude on to much of your teaching. Will it be okay if I do help everyday?" He chuckles richly. "You will surely not be intruding miss Granger. It would be magnificent if you would although I understand if that would be to much." He says slightly dissapointedly but with a semi-mocking look in his eyes. My face contorts into a devilish smirk. But inside a volcano erupts. Of course it is not too much! I am Hermione bloody Granger for goodness sake! I can handle everything!

"No, no, that is perfect. I like to have a lot going on, it keeps me busy and level-headed. My brain does not respond well to sitting on a train going to la-la land." I say calmly with a hint of haughtyness. "Wonderful. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Good night miss Granger." He says charmingly with well hidden triumph.

"Good night coach Riddle." I say sweetly before swifty walking into my cabin and up to my room. I flop gracefully onto my bed.

My heart thuds loudly in my chest, as if trying to break free of its close confinement. Conversations with coach Riddle are... stimulating. I feel as if I am matched for once on an intellectual level. Hanging around Harry and Ron for who knows how long has left me used to slightly daft company. I love them both with sisterly love down to the deepest part of my heart but I feel thrilled. Like I am on a rollarcoaster with the fall twist lurking around the corner. A tiny voice in the back of my mind yells "Not to mention he is yummmmmmy!" but I lock that voice in a closet and mentally swallow the key. I do not have time for such mundane girly thoughts.

My mind then wanders to Malfoy. He is such a moody, unpredictable, complex fellow. He hides behind that arrogant facade, sheltering the shivering soul inside. If my father was like his I do not know how long I would last before snapping. Our banter may seem like flirting but it is somewhat stimulating for my brain. And he gets redder than a ripe tomato when properly ruffled.

I sigh and change into my aqua and white polka-dot pajama's then crawl under the thick covers. Thoughts of riddles and dragons swimming through my mind. The riddles seem to persuade me to solve them. The biggest riddle of all being Riddle himself. He seems charming but I saw cracks of something much darker lurking beneath that facade. After Harry, Ron, and I became known as the Golden Trio for saving people and solving mysteries my mind became fine-tuned to figuring out people's true intentions. Again, an unsettling chill runs up my spine as I wonder about the malicious spark in coach Riddle's eyes. The thought that Draco may be involved also pokes at my concience.

What is this game that seems to be being played and how do I become a player?


	3. The Curious Case of RW

**Aloha! Sorry that this chapter is late. I have had loads of homework and I am also busy writing a one-shot for Valentines Day. And I kept on having incredible new ideas to add to the plot for this. On with the third chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Curious Case of RW**

* * *

A distant ringing resounds throughout my mind. As it grows closer I snuggle deeper beneath the warmness surrounding me. I hear a faint bam and suddenly everything goes silent. A small smile drifts onto my face.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP BEEP!" I shoot out of bed and leap onto my offendor. We fall to the hard wood floor with a thunk. As my eyes adjust to the darkness and my brain wakes up officially I take notice of the figure I am sitting on. It moves slightly and I catch a glimpse of platinum blonde hair.

"Malfoy did you really have to wake me up at-" my head swivels in search of a clock, "bloody two thirty in the morning?" I whisper harshly. Standing up swiftly I proceed to offer the blonde up as well, being the gentlelady I am. He ignores my outstretched arm and rises gracefully. The moonlight illuminates his sculpted face that is contorted into a wicked smirk.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Granger. I trust you had an astounding rest?" He says bluntly. I flash him a mock-charming smile, "Yes my rest was rather peacefull... until someone decided to disturb me." His smirk widens further. "By the way the she-weasel is downstairs screaming bloody-murder. When I opened the door she shouted at me to let her in, thus I came and got you. Make her go away." He stares at me expectantly. "Well go on now, go stop that banshee keeping me from my beauty sleep, or keeping us, as I think somebody needs it more than I." I shut him up with a glare. Malfoy gives me a pointed look and then marches out of my room.

I sigh and stretch my arms up. I consider myself an early riser but this is way to early for my liking. I softly walk down the staircase and fling open the large door. She struts right in and I slam the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask bluntly with just and ounce of malice creepig through. She gives me a bright smile, although it is strained. "I came to enjoy your company." I blink at her. "And why is my company so enjoyable... at two thirty in the morning?"

She laughs quietly. "I know it can't be your sunny personality." I glare at her. "And I know it isn't my extraordinary gossip skills." She plasters on a fake smile and motions for us to down. We both collapse onto the tan leather couch and face eachother, crosslegged. She bites the inside of her pale cheeks and stares at my shirt.

"What is wrong?" She shakes her head. "Ginny what is wrong?" I ask a bit louder, now very concerned. She takes a deep breath amd squeezes my hands. I hold on tightly and wait for her to begin. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before taking another relaxing breathe and looking me straight in the eye.

"Hermione. Ron is in the hospital." Oh no. "Is it-?" I begin wearily before she nods abruptly. "But his last episode was three years ago..." Ron used to have these seemingly random episodes. But five years ago we figured out a pattern. The episodes ocurred on the solstices. The most saught after doctors and professors could not figure out what caused his episodes. And suddnely, three years ago, they ceased to occur.

"Is he at Wesley Hosspital?" She nods. "Harry went with him, I ran straight to find you. If only Malfoy had let me in faster we could have gone with." Her pale cheeks redden as my friend rambles to herself. All of the sudden bright blue eyes are looking at me expectantly. "You can drive, yes?" I nod with my eyebrows creeping upward. I don't think I will be able to drive in this state of mind. With thoughts and theries running wild and free. But I will do it for Ron.

"Fine I will drive us." We then both sprint out of the door like rabbits and slide into Harry's car. I quickly press my finger on the identification lock and the vehicle's engine is ignited. I grasp the wheel and back out. "Ginny text Malfoy where we are going." She glares at me with slightly renewed vigor and punches a text to the blonde.

The car glides out of the camp and onto the road. I turn a sharp right and Ginny automaticly clutches the overhead rails. "You do know the speed limit is fifty?" I give her a pointed look. "So why the bloodly hell are you only going sixty?" She shouts. I send her a jaunty smirk and we cruise at a nice and easy seventy-five for the next half hour.

We pull into the hospital parking lot and  
step out into the warm summer night. I glance down at myself. Blue and white polka dot pajamas, white UGGs, and a mane. I am just the epotime of beauty right now. But who gives a shit, my bestfriend is in the emergency room. I quickly catch up with the flaming red-head as she throws open the hospital doors. I snigger to myself as Ginny struts up to the front desk and slams her hands down in front of the bimbo of a recepionist, quite loudly.

I glower at the twenty or so people in the waiting room as I stroll up behind Ginny, whom is threatening the poor barbie doll. "You do know that threatening her will get you nowhere right?" I whisper is my friend's ear. She turns to me and crosses her arms over her pajama clad chest. "Then what else do you suggest we do?" She restorts sassily, and glares for a few moments. All of the sudden she brightens up and starts jumping up and down madly. "Oooh ooh ooh oooooh! I know! Blackmail! How come I didn't think of that before?" I chuckle before pushing gently past her to stand infront of the receptionist, Barbara says her nametag. Barbara the barbie. It has a nice sound to it.

I smile prettily and rest my hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I am terribly sorry for any trouble my friend has caused. We are going through some difficulties with a friend right now and her way of coping is... a bit irrational." I say elegantly with false sincerity. Waves of sadistic anger radiate off of Ginny but she will thank me later. "I was wondering if you could be as kind as to give us the information about our friend. Ronald Billius Weasley. That is Ginny his sister and I am a close friend." Barbara smacks her red over-glossed lips and then flashes me a supposed-to-be-cute smile.

"Sure thing sweetie. He is currently in the ER. I do not know anything else except that he is under the care of Dr Leventhius. I hope that helps and have a wonderful day." She then looks pointedly back at her computer screen and her hands start flying over the screen. Rude much?

I then start walking toward the ER waiting room. We have been to this hospital countless times thanks to our little... missions of heroicy. I can count the number of slick white tiles leading from the main entrance to the ER, nine-hundred-and-eighty. I know how many doors until the urgent care clinic, twenty-two. And disturbingly I even know the the passcode to enter the staff only restrooms, five-five-two-six-seven-five-seven-five-two-five-six. Yup I know all that amd even more.

"So what do you...Do you.. Do you think he is-" Her breathe catches, "okay?" I glance over at my ginger friend and squeeze her clamy hand tightly. "No Gin, I do not think he is okay. But I know that we can figure out a way for him to be." She nods shakily and we walk silently until coming to a stop before the giant oak door reading, 'Emergency Room Lobby'. I link our elbows and push through the door. We are met with bored glances and fake bright smiles. A flash of raven hair is all the warning I get before being tackled into a bear hug by Harry. The impact of this whole ordeal hits me as a flash of red does not follow the raven. Ron is on the brink of who knows what.

"Oh thank Merlin you are here Mione." My best friend mumbles into my tangled mane. I hug him as tight as I would if the world was about to end. Breathing in the familiar scent of salty ocean air, sweet caramal, and sandelwood calms my mind.

We stand, holding onto each other for the life of our third, for the next twenty minutes. Then I feel a light tapping on my left shoulder. Harry reluctantly realeases me and our arms link together automatically.

"I am sorry to interrupt your grieving... But there is no need to be grieving at all! Mr Weasley is doing dandy, except for..." The older doctor with laugh marks lining his face and bushy caterpillar white eyebrows examines us for a moment. "Yes you seem like the no-nonsense type so I will just come out with it. Your friend is under comatose. He is steady but we believe that he will be under for a while. You can have a minute with him if you would like. I am Doctor Leventhius if you need anything." Doctor Leventhius smiles warmly and strides down the hall.

Harry turns toward me and a strengthening look passes between us. We start walking briskly in the direction where the doctor came from. Coming to a halt before the door with a clipborad with Ron's name scrawled across it, I take a deep breath and Harry opens the heavy door. Ron is laying down on a pristine white bed. Wires of all different colors are pinned into his arm and his face is ghostly pale.

Harry walks slowly over to Ron as I stand in the doorway, processing my thoughts. You can figure out what is causing this Hermione. You just have to calm down. To achieve awesome things the first step is being awesome yourself. So find that awesomeness and let's kick some microscopic a- No! Hemione no bad words! That is one of the many side affects of being best friends with boys. I take a deep breathe and walk steadily over to stand beside my bespeckled friend.

The most difficult accomplishment will be being able to study Ron. I could ask for my teachers to send letters to the team of doctors, explaining that I am a logical and determined student that would be an asset to their investigation. But I do not want the assistance of others while proving my worth. What if I blackmailed them? Blackmail is simpy the art of knowing and using that knowledge to an advantage. Somwhere, deep in the back of my mind, a little voice shouts out 'No! Do not stoop down to that level of arrogance and darkness!' I ignore it because right now I need to focus on figuring out what is causing Ron's episodes and how to stop them.

I bend over and brush away a strand of bright red hair out my friend's face. Glancing up at the grim and utterly depressed look on Harry's face, I make my final decision. Yes, anything for Ron. If it takes me as far as to murder a thousand or to say "avada kedavra" then so be it!

"Hermione w-... we should go... I think the best thing for us right now is to continue on. It's what Ron would want us to do." Harry's voice is filled with sadness as he tries to stand steadily. I rush over and hug him tightly. "I know Harry." He pulls back, sets his warm hands firmly on my shoulders and gives me a stern look. "I can practically see the clogs turning in your head right now. Since you are going to figure this out and I know that I will not be able to stop you... I will say this... The only ways for you to succesfully be in the loop are all despicable. So, I will help you no matter what. If we go to azkaban we will go together." I knew he would say that. A small smirk works it's way onto his face and a smirk of my own soon mirrors his. "Alright, let's do this." We both send a silent prayer to Ron and then saunter out of the room.

"Where is Ginny?" Oh god I totally forgot about her.

"Probably the bathroom. You know how emotional she gets." He nods and we continue walking until reaching the waiting room. There the entire Weasley clan and a few coaches stand. Wordlessly Harry walks over to the Weasley's and I to the coaches. As I approach I realize that coaches Dumbledore, Mcgonnagal, Merrythought, Slughorn and... Riddle... have come. Weird, why would coach Riddle come?

"Ah Miss Granger, I offer you my deepest condolences. Is it alright if I inquire on the well doing of Mr Weasley as of right now?" Dumbledore asks kindly. I feel Riddle's calculating look on me as I reply solemnly, "Thank you coach Dumbledore. Ron is currently in a comatose. He is steady for now, but nobody knows what his diagnosis is." Dumbledore nods thoughtfully and swiftly walks off to probably find the nearest doctor. He is followed by the other coaches, except coach Riddle, who strolls to stand in front of me. He dips his head, freeing me of his penetrating stare for a few moments. But all too soon those icy orbs are upon me and I am drowning in his velvety voice.

"I am terribly sorry about Mr Weasley. It is to my understanding that this has happened before?" I release the breathe I did not know I was holding in before replying, slightly unsettled as to how he came to know that information. "Thank you. Yes this has happened before, but it eventually stopped three years ago." He nods with a faraway look in his molten iron eyes. "Did these...episodes occur during the solstices?" How the hell could he know that?! "...Yes." Riddle sends me a supposed-to-be warm smile and flicks a piece of lint off of his forest green knit sweater.

"I bet you are wondering how I know all this?" He asks amusedly. "Well honestly... Of course." That smile turns into an unsettling smirk. "I am required to know all of my students health records. Mr Weasley's is a bit more interesting than most." Oh duh. I mentally slap myself. Fatigue must be fighting intelligence in my mind, and winning. "Right. So anyway since it is four in the morning I believe I need some rest."

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you. I passed Miss Weasley not too long ago and she told me to tell you that her and Mr Potter will stay here for the night and that you should 'hitch a ride with a coach' so you can be prepared for tomorrow." Bloody hell, I bet Ginny was talking about a certain coach. Even when her brother lays in the hospital she is matchmaking.

"Sounds like her." I mutter and he chuckles deeply. "I offer myself to drive you back to campus." He bends and offers his arm all gentlemanly. His ebony locks fall over his eyes but I can still see the two silver pools sparkling at me. I place my hand on his arm and he smirks slightly. The contact makes my cheeks heat up slightly although I have no idea as to why. He leads me out of the hospital and to an insanely expensive looking black Lamborghini.

Riddle places his unoccupied index finger on a pad and the doors slide upward. I walk around to the other side and gracefully settle myself in. The interior is all sleek it smells insanely good, like coffee, mint and spice. He peels out of the parking lot like a good citizen but once we reach the highway he is cruising at ninety miles per hour. "Ninety?" I raise an eyebrow. He keeps his focus on the dark road ahead but a smirk curls at his lips. "It is not too fast for you though, is it?" A smirk of my own appears. "Not at all."

We drive the rest of the way in silence until reaching Hogwarts. Riddle parks under a pine tree and we both get out. I am met with the cold night air and suddenly am wishing I could stay in his car for the night. But it would be really awkward for me to ask.

"See you at ten Miss Granger." He waves over as he begins to walk off. "Yes I will see you bright and early at ten coach Riddle." I shout exasperatedly. He sends me a dazzling smile over his shoulder and then continues on his way. He should smile more often. It lights up his whole face.

I stroll back into my cabin and into my room where I fall into my bed again. As soon as my head hits the pillow I am asleep. My dreams are filled with weasels and riddles.


End file.
